Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a solid state drive package with a reduced size.
With the advent of an information-oriented society, an amount of data to be stored or transmitted for personal use is being exponentially increased. Owing to an increase in demand for such information storage media, a variety of personal external storage devices are being developed. The external storage device is provided in the form of a single storage device and is connected to a host device. Data are read from or written to the external storage device, in accordance with commands from the host device.
Recently, hard disk drives (HDDs) are being replaced with a memory device with a non-volatile semiconductor chip (e.g., a solid state drive (SSD)). A size of the solid state drive is being decreased. Furthermore, it is necessary to reduce the time and cost required to develop a solid state drive.